


Prompt Ideas For Writer's Block I

by HomosexualTendencies



Series: Prompt Ideas For Writer's Block [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Prompt idea, The dreaded laundry, This is merely a prompt for any writer-blocked authors, Writer's Block, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualTendencies/pseuds/HomosexualTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has recently become human and has found his way into the bunker with the Winchester brothers. He used to be a multi-dimensional wavelength, made of stardust and the very will of god, he scoffs at the mere mention of the challenge of human chores!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Castiel has recently become human and has found his way into the bunker with the Winchester brothers. He used to be a multi-dimensional wavelength, made of stardust and the very will of god, he scoffs at the mere mention of the challenge of human chores!

What Castiel didn't anticipate was a blatant dislike of one chore. Out of all the things he has faced, Castiel hates, _HATES_ doing the dreaded laundry the most.

Naturally, like the clever ex angel he is, he decides to barter and establish sexual favours in place of Dean washing his dirties. Blissfully unaware of just how not so innocent Cas is, Dean nearly chokes on his beloved oxygen thinking about the compromising positions Castiel could get into. 

 


	2. Missed Connections Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Who does this sound like?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely be adding more prompts when an idea strikes me. Honestly I would love to write fiction but I lack drive sometimes as well as being laser-focused on perfection. Who knows, maybe I'll give it a full go one day.   
> That being said, this is merely a prompt to get the creative juices flowing and does not have to be regarded as a rulebook guide if this happens to inspire you. However, I would love to read anything if someone does happen to take this up. I do enjoy finding out how a writer takes something and makes it their own creatively.


End file.
